R E L A T I V E
by Cherry Jean
Summary: Some say that people who look alike are fated to be together. Some just thinks it's nothing. But for them, it may be true. A RanmaXRanma-chan story? Maybe.


R E L A T I V E S

by **Cherry Jean  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**Warning**

THIS IS COMPLETELY OOC

* * *

It's been two years since my style have changed.

My clothes are more boyish, plain and so not feminine.

I used to be the popular girl that has the pretty face. Now I'm an outcast.

But that's okay. I don't mind that. As long as people don't say I'm a lesbian.

Today, as usual I look like a boy. A black hoodie, black cap, and blue jeans.

My concept? Emo.

Why? It's because today is Valetine's Day.

Yes, the day where all couples are happy and poor mindless girls give chocolates to their dream guy.

And that dream guy was Ryoga Hibi-

"Hey!"

What the, who's that? I turned around. Oh, this is the guy I've mentioned to you.

Ryoga Hibiki. He has nice eyes, black hair and a yellow bandana with several black rectangle patterns tied to his head. You could call him Edward Cullen or whatever his name is.

"What?" I said, I don't even know him and I'm being rude. This image is pretty cool. Ha.

"Ahh, sorry. I thought you were my friend. Hahaha...Well, bye bye." He sheepishly said and ran towards the college gate using a GPS he has. Did I mention he does not have a sense of direction?

Hmmph, yeah. Run away all you can.

"Ranko! There you are! You're pretty early today. Why is that?" My friend, Akane Tendo wrapped her right arm around me.

She was quite the opposite of me when it comes to style. Hers are more girlish and her long raven hair makes men swoon. But she understands me. She's the current girl magnet in our college. Men around us are even taking a peek at her and sighed. They wished they could be the lucky man for the day. They could even dump their girlfriend for heaven's sake.

"I just thought about ignoring you for the day. Letting you think about who you should be giving that chocolate to." I picked my nose and wipe it at her shoulder. Maybe she'll run now.

"That's rude. I won't be leaving you! You're my pal." Akane smirked. This is Akane. She doesn't need clothes to show her boyish personality.

"Plus, I already know who I'm going to give to.." Akane blushed. Well, that's a surprise.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I simply asked.

"Ummm...Excuse me." A female voice said shyly.

Me and Akane turned our backs.

Me?

--

A pony-tailed boy was sitting on one of the desk in class, writing notes he forgot to write yesterday.

His eyes were as if he did not even sleep a wink yesterday.

"Finished!!!" He cheered and stretched his arms with relief, smiling like crazy. He looked around to see if anyone was there. Only nerds were in the class. Obviously, there are 5 more minutes until class starts.

He hit the desk rapidly with excitement. That's what he always do if he's happy.

"Oii, Ranma! Guess what!!" Ryoga entered the class and sat next to him. He was breathing heavily, and drank a bottle of water.

"What is it? Girls try to give you chocolates again?" Ranma joked and adjusted his glasses with a smile. Ryoga rolled his eyes.

"Yes, they did but that's not what I meant! You know there is a red pigtailed girl at school back then?"

"Yeah, that girl. She scares me. Always showing her boobs." Ranma shivered at the thought. He still remembers when that certain girl appeared in the boy's locker room and challenged any guy who wants to have fun with her.

"Right, she's in our college now!" Ryoga screamed. The students glared at him for being so noisy. Though, they can't complain. It's not their class yet.

Ranma just blinked. "So? It's not my business."

"But she looks exactly like you, only manlier and shorter." Ryoga whispered because he noticed the glarings were all towards him.

"WHAT? Why did she do that?" He frowned.

"She even turned her hair colour to yours." Ryoga ignored Ranma's questions.

"Where is she? I want to see her!" He was not mad or anything like that. It's just that he was curious how alike they look now. Of course, it's because everyone always thought they were related back at school.

But Ryoga did not realize that.

"Dude, cool down. I'm sure we can settle all this with a quiet conversation." Ryoga held Ranma's shoulders.

Ranma nodded, suddenly tons of students rushed into the class as the teacher came in.

"Well, gotta go! Bye bye!" Ryoga slapped Ranma's shoulder and ran out from the class.

Ranma waved at Ryoga and sighed. He was still thinking about the girl. He wonders how much they look a like.

_Oh well, better starts learning._

"Did everyone done their homework I gave last week?"

_Oh shit, I forgot to do my homework!!!_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

Hi!

Haven't written any story almost a year! I hope you guys still like my writing!

I know I'm a bad writer because I don't have that much experience in writing. :P

This is totally, OOC. I just don't have the talent to write fighting scenes. =.=

Still, I hope you enjoy this typical life story.

I really don't know why, but I've been aching to write one since now I am using my imagination more.


End file.
